Revenge!
by sbslink
Summary: This is a story about the two friends Sago and Mushra..From the serie Shinzo
1. Playing tricks

Disclaimer : I don't own shinzo I only made this story.  
  
Revenge!  
  
"Good Morning!" Mushra jumped up. "Man you scared me Sago!" Sago stood there with a big grin on his face and a camera in his right hand. "Wow you must have been very sleepy last night Mushra, because you fell asleep in you plate of spaghetti." Mushra touched his face and felt bits of sauce on it FLASH!!! "You look really cute this way" sago said while taking another picture. "You think this is funny don't you" Mushra grumbled. He tried to get the camera away from Sago but that seemed impossible. "Well go wash your face, we'd better get a move on.."  
  
"You couldn't even wake me yesterday?" Mushra asked walking back into the room "No. You looked waaaaayyy to cute lying there. So I decided not to wake you. Come on we have to hit the road." They walked out of the hotel and dropped the key at the desk leaving the money as well "I'd better put a note with that"  
  
We had to leave early Signed the guests from room 103  
  
A few minutes later they where finally leaving the city heading on in to the woods."I love the smell of morning dew, it smells like freedom!" Mushra said "I have to get us some breakfast" Mushra zoomed off on his Hoover board into the top of the trees. "I got use some fruit" He said munching on a big apple. "Don't talk with your mouth full!!"  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Let's stop here" Sago said. "Why? We where just getting a tempo" "But I have to go and take a leak" Sago said jumping around wildly "OK" Mushra said grinning. He still wasn't over the spaghetti ordeal from this morning and he had a plan to get back at Sago. "I wait here and you find some privacy" when Sago was heading on further in the woods Mushra grabbed Sago's scooter and hided it behind some bushes. 'you'll be sorry you made fun of me' he thought laughing. 'Here I have a great view on the open place where we have stopped' Then Sago came back and found Mushra and his scooter gone. He looked around but didn't saw Mushra. "I know you're around here somewhere!! Come out Mushra"  
  
Sago went on searching and stopped to look around just a few meters from where Mushra was hiding. Mushra crawled to a nearby tree and stood up to hide behind it. When he looked round the corner to see how Sago was doing with his searching, the place where a few minutes ago his friend had been, was empty. 


	2. Searching on

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo, but is my story..  
  
  
  
..Mushra looked around to see where Sago had gone but he wasn't on the open spot, that's for sure.He walked around the open place but he still didn't find Sago. "Ok this isn't funny!!! I was only joking. You are trying to scare me aren't you? Well I have some news for you. I am not going to fall for it" Mushra sat down in the middle of the open place. "I am going to wait right here, for you to come show yourself"  
  
After waiting for 30 minutes Mushra got really agitated. "Sago! This isn't funny at all!! Come show yourself right now!" Mushra felt some eyes poking him in the back. He stood up slowly walking to the bush right behind him.  
  
"And you thought I didn't notice you" He said while walking into the bushes. When he got to the place where he thought Sago was hiding, he only found a rabbit sleeping in Sago's helmet. He picked it up releasing the scared rabbit. 'Sago would never have left his helmet' Mushra thought. He really got a scary feeling now. "I'd better go look for him. But first I have to get our belongings."  
  
He walked to the open place and found his hover board gone and Sago's scooter gone as well. "This isn't going good"..  
  
"The last time I saw him he was standing right here. I was behind that tree, so he couldn't have gone that way. But there are still so much possibilities. We came from that way" Mushra said pointing "Sago came from there, so I will take the last way that is left"  
  
He took a stick from the ground and made an arrow in the sand. "Might I come back to this same spot. I know witch way I was going" and he walked off. While walking Mushra put Sago's helmet in his backpack along with the apples from that morning.  
  
"I really don't know why he left, maybe he somebody kidnapped him. That must be it! But why?" Mushra thought of some things that could be it. 'Gambling depths, Making jokes about that ladies hair.. Her husband had been very angry. There are a thousand possibilities'  
  
Then he suddenly reached a river. "Ahhh, I could use a drink, maybe that would clear my head a bit." He walked up to the river bank and put his hands in the clear water. But when he bent down to put his head in the water, he noticed something lying on the bottom of the stream. Mushra got his stick and tried to fish it out of there..  
  
After a few minutes he had a dripping cloak hanging from a tree branch. 'That is definitely Sago's' he thought. But it is getting late and I'd better get some sleep. He lied down in the smooth grassland and looked up at the sky, wondering if he would ever see Sago again. At that moment a scary feeling made his heart feel like it was made of ice.. 


	3. Sago

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shinzo..  
  
Sbslink: Ohh sorry for not updating for a long time..  
  
That night Mushra hardly got any sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and what he could have done to prevent it..  
  
Although he was still a bit sleepy Mushra continued his journey. He decided to stay close to the river, because he had the slightest idea where to go, that seemed like a smart thing to do..  
  
Many hours he had walked there now and still no sign of Sago. Now Mushra started getting memories of the good old times..  
  
He remembered the day when he got back on earth after defeating Lanancuras and getting back with Sago and Kutal.. Kutal had opened a restaurant in Mechano City, for the tourists that came to the last robotic city on Enterra. He Sago stayed together and went on travelling, it must have been in our blood.. We couldn't have enough adventures. Binka stayed with Kutal though. I think she couldn't stand us. He grinned slightly at the thought of Binka's desperation when they had done something they better could not have done, she hated that..  
  
He and Sago where still good friends and got even closer through this past few months. Mushra kicked a small stone. "Darn, where could he have gone?"  
  
He suddenly heard a high pitched sound, but than it faded away.. But a minute later it was there again. It seemed to came from the bottom of the lake, where he had just arrived. "I must find out what is making that sound"..  
  
Mushra looked over the vast lake, the wind blowing through his hair.. "I wish I had Hakuba here. I could have used him as a submarine, but now there is nothing else for me than to take a swim" He dove into the water taking all his stuff with him on his back.  
  
At the bottom of the lake was a kind of a trap door. Mushra tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. After trying to open it for a minute he got out of air and headed for the surface..  
  
'How can I open that thing' he thought when he saw a piece of metal flickering in the sunlight.. He swam up to it and saw that it wasn't a small piece, it was quite big in fact. It looked like some kind of metal box. He came out of the water walking closer to the object.  
  
In contrast to the trap door this thing opened easily. It seemed to have no bottom so Mushra decided to jump down in it.. "I wish I had my Hoover board now" He said falling down the hole.  
  
He landed in a tank full of water. 'I don't think the is a coincidence that this is standing here' he thought climbing out of the tank. He was getting really suspicious..  
  
He now was in a small room that was empty except from the tank, there was one door in it. "Well I am here now, so why don't I go on?" he asked himself. So he opened the door and entered a big cave like room.  
  
The first thing he saw entering the room, was Sago dangling upside down from his feet. "Nooooooo!! Sago!!!" Mushra yelled.. 


	4. finally done

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo and that kind of stuff....  
  
Sbslink: Sorry for keeping you waiting.. *blushes*  
  
~~~  
  
Revenge!  
  
He ran towards the place where Sago was hanging...  
  
Stop!! Mushra stopped running and now he saw a guy stepping out of the shadows. "Glad to see me again?" he asked Mushra.  
  
Mushra looked at him again. "I know you. I defeated you when we were in Mechano City. You tried to sabotage the shop"  
  
"Sooo, you remember. You made a disgrace of me. But you went on with your friend here and left me the laughing stock of the city. I just had to do something about it, so I followed you. I found out where I could hurt you the most and the struck when the time was ripe...." The guy walked up to Sago and pushed him so he woke up. "Look there, your friend showed up after all"  
  
"Don't worry Sago I will get you away from there!!"  
  
"Ohh will you?" This time the guy kicked a bit harder. Now Mushra got really angry. "If you hurt him in any way, I will get you!!" Mushra shouted.  
  
When the guy gave Sago another kick Mushra couldn't take it anymore... He started running and transforming at the same time. "You are going to regret you were ever born"  
  
Now Mushra was really mad he took his spear and swigged it at his opponent. He missed him only by a hair, but he did hit the rope from which Sago was hinging.  
  
With amazing speed Mushra jumped towards Sago, catched him and landed on the floor. He laid Sago on the down and flew away to take another swing at his opponent but he was gone....  
  
"I'm over here" Mushra heard. He turned around and saw the guy standing on the floor holding Sago in his hands. He had a knife on Sago's throat.  
  
"This time we are going to do things different. No hyper forms allowed." Mushra turned back into his normal form with a hanging head. 'I have no choice' he thought.  
  
"Mushra don't!" Sago screamed... "I give up" Mushra told him "Please don't hurt my friend..."  
  
"Ahh wise decision.He is going to regret he ever set foot in my domain" The guy snickered. "Now come over here, No stop you can stay there" He rushed over to Mushra and punched him in the stomach. He hit him many times..  
  
Mushra tried to fight back but the guy was to strong. He had to transform but he was already to weak. After another few punches the guy stopped for a moment..  
  
Sago couldn't move "Are you ok?" he asked Mushra.  
  
"I'll be ok" Mushra said closing his eyes. "I just need a little rest." He fell down on the floor.  
  
Sago ran up to him "Mushra don't give up!!"  
  
"Don't worry...." were the last words he said before blacking out.  
  
"Victory at last!!!!" The guy said and forgot all about Sago. "What have you done to him?!?" Sago asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
He grabbed his coat from Mushra's backpack and used it to support Mushra's head. "You just stay here and get better..."  
  
"Ohhh, how touching.." The guy said "But I am going to end what I have started"  
  
"No your not" Sago said still crying. He turned around and looked at the guy, with so much hatred in his eyes that he could split a mountain with it.That kept his opponent wondering just long enough for Sago to attack.  
  
He raged at the guy, and began kicking him with all he had forgetting all about everything else.. "And unlike Mushra" he shouted "I am going to end this fight properly!!"  
  
The last blow he gave him, turned the guy into a card......  
  
A few minutes later Mushra started to come around. "Are you ok?" Sago asked him.  
  
"I am still acing all over but I will be ok" He said trying to get a smile on his face..  
  
Sago smiled. "I have something for you Sago" He stood up and got his backpack. He took Sago's helmet and gave it to him.  
  
"Thanks!!!!" He immediately put it on his head.  
  
"I love you" Mushra said "I realized it when you disappeared" I know that Sago said and hugged him, not understanding the true meaning of Mushra's words.. "That's what friends are for"  
  
Mushra decided to keep it this way.. "I think we'd better go" and they walked away leaving the card in the dust..  
  
END  
  
Sbslink: So that's it.. hope you like it.. Not much more to say ne? 


End file.
